Timeline
by laurah1236
Summary: Compilation of one shots of Dom and Letty throughout the years. Some will be sweet and mushy, others not so much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to do something a bit different, so thought I'd just do a compilations of one-shots. It will be about Dom and Letty throughout the years, leave any requests you may want to see. R&R is always appreciated. XoXo**

* * *

"Come on Let, please! They're going to be gone all weekend and you're just going to sit here drinking your beer acting like a prude for the next 48 hours?!" Mia whined.

"No, I'm going to sit here drink my beer, work on my car a little later, than drink some more beer while acting like a prude," I said back to her smirking while offering her a beer.

"You're such a kill joy! No you're a fun sucker! I hate you fun sucker!" Mia yelled at me while throwing herself onto the couch, a pout on her face.

"Ouch, that hurt Mi," I said sarcastically touching my hand to my chest as if I was actually injured, "Look Mia, I'm not helping you throw a party. One, it's super cliché, and two, something's going to go wrong and Dom's going to find out. You know why? Because I stole a pack of gum when I was five, and karma has a way of unleashing itself on the worst moments," I told her with the most serious look on my face, hoping she'd lighten up.

She couldn't help but laugh at that, "But Letty, look at it this way, if we throw a party that means Carter Samuels gets to see me looking hot, and if that happens then he might start actually recognizing my existence, badabing badaboom, we end up soul mates and end up having two beautiful children, don't you want to be a wonderful aunt to those children Letty! I was even thinking of naming the little girl Letty after you..." She chimed in at the end smiling from ear to ear, I couldn't help but smile back at her and her stupid fantasies.

"Fine, -"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She interrupted.

"But on two conditions, you don't get drunk, and the party is over by midnight," I looked at her in all seriousness and could still see the excitement in her eyes.

"Deal, I'll take it!" She told me before hugging me tightly and getting off the couch and practically running upstairs.

* * *

"Ahhh, what to wear, what to wear.."

Mia practically had her entire closet placed all over her bed. I sat on the floor of her room watching a typical teenage girl in action, Mia was the girliest person I had ever met in my entire life, and my complete opposite, yet still my best friend.

"You know Let, I know I'm going to look good tonight, so you have to, too!'

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You know Mi, I agreed to this party which is a death wish, don't push it," I said back to her all to happy self.

"Fun sucker! Come on how about this little number?" She told me holding up a black shirt, dress, bra? Only God knew.

"Ha, hell no," I told her. No way was I publicly humiliating myself like that.

* * *

"Oh come on! Lighten up Let, you look hot!" Mia told me as we stood in front of the full length mirror in her room.

"Mia, I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll personally murder you," I told her darkly.

"Whatever Let, live a little, and flaunt what you got, I'd die for your body. I'm going to head downstairs people are starting to arrive, come down soon, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute," I told her as she walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I had to give it to Mia, I looked good, and I knew it. I was wearing a slim tight black strapless shirt and a red skirt that stopped right where it should. Enough to leave you wanting more but not too much to be classified as a skank. My hair was down a bit past my shoulders in curly waves surrounding my face, and I had just a bit of make-up on my face.

I looked good. I thought to myself again before confidently walking myself out of the room approaching the challenge of walking down the stairs with three inch heels, if I survived this, the rest of the night shouldn't seem like such a problem, I thought wrong.

When Mia had told me she was inviting twenty or so kids I was really stupid enough to believe her. The party was just as big and loud as any of Dom's after a win at the races.

I was going to kill her.

Bodies of half-naked girls where all around the house dancing accompanied by the drunk guys trying to get in their pants.

I tried to find Mia, but she was no where to be seen, after half an hour of looking for her I grabbed myself a beer and gave up. I tried to enjoy myself but I just found myself annoyed. Mia ditched me after letting her have this stupid party in the first place, all the kids she had invited were her friends, not mine and I was literally sitting by a couple who couldn't stop sucking faces, I think after 5 minutes you'd expect them to need air, they proved me wrong.

I was in my own world thinking to myself of all the ways I'd make Mia pay me back for this when a dirty blonde boy with light blue eyes walked up to me.

"I'm Ryan," he told me over the roar of the music, " And you're way to hot to being sitting over here by yourself."

"Where'd you get that one from? The back of a cereal box?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nah, my dad taught me that one, that's how he got my Mom's attention"

"Seriously?" I said dubiously

"No, but it did get you to talk to me," He said looking down at me with a perfect smile gracing his face, he was pretty attractive for the white surfer boy thing he had going on.

We talked for an hour about anything and everything, he told me about how he'd lived in Australia for a while and was living with his Dad now because he couldn't stand his Mom. He told me about his surfing, I told him about my racing, he was easy to talk to.

Nothing interrupted us until I noticed that the party had died down a bit when some kid called everyone's attention for a game of never have I ever, with a twist, instead of just taking a shot of tequila if you'd done it, you also had to remove a piece of clothing.

Ryan looked over at me, his eyes questioning whether I'd play or not.

I took his hand and joined the 10 or so people left at the party, Mia being one of them eyed me carefully testing the waters. She was so dead when this party was over. But for now, I may as well prove to her I'm not a prude, because though I'd never admit it to her, I did need to live a little. Maybe I'd thank her after I'd kill her,...maybe.

"Ok, so you guys all know the rules, if you've done it take a drink and take off a piece of clothing, who's first?" Said one of Mia's friends.  
"I'll go," I hear from beside me and find myself facing a very confident Ryan sitting next to me.

"Ok, never have I ever had a one night stand," It was kind of cute how much pride he took in it, I could picture Dom drinking 20 shots to that if he were here.

Very slowly people began to take their shots from all around the circle, including Mia which had me with my mouth hanging open, I couldn't believe she hadn't told me. She looked at me apologetically before taking her shot and removing her shirt. More than half the room was already half naked and Ryan was the first person to go. People continued on with the game and started getting to a state way past tipsy, including myself, I was actually starting to enjoy myself due to so much alcohol.

Finally it was Mia's turn, she looked right at me before saying, "Never have I ever liked my best friends older brother," she stated slurring a bit, eyes still focused on mine. She hit me right where she wanted. If looks could kill, she'd be burning on fire.

I slowly grabbed my shot of tequila and downed it at once, while catching a few stares from Mia's friends and worst of all, Ryan.

I took off what was left of my outfit and slipped off my skirt leaving me to just my underwear and bra, I knew this party was about to end soon, because there was no way in hell I was letting Mia or myself show our birthday suits to half the school, I wasn't that intoxicated yet.

And just like that, the karma I had predicted, happened.

"Bro, did you just here those car engines? If your brother and his friends are home, we are all screwed, everyone scram!" Mia's friend yelled out in warning at the sound of their car engines shutting off.

Everyone quickly grabbed their clothes and where out of the back door in less than 10 seconds, but 10 seconds wasn't enough for Mia and I to get dressed, or hide the alcohol, or sober up, or clean the mess from the party.

"What the hell!" Dom yelled slamming the door open, causing me to wince in pain at how loud he was and how drunk I was.  
I looked at my bra and underwear and wished to die, it wasn't even sexy, I ruined another chance at proving to him I wasn't ten years old anymore, and the guys were behind him which in general was just an all in all moment stained on my mind for the rest of my life.

"Dom, I can explain, It was all Mia's fault!" I told him trying to put my skirt back on without falling.

"Traitor!" Mia yelled back at me.

I covered my ears at her stingy voice that caused my head to hurt from it's loudness.

"You both are wasted as hell, and threw a party, and are practically naked in front of me, you're all screwed tomorrow morning," Dom told us harshly. I was just relieved he'd leave it for tomorrow morning to yell at us.

"Vince grab Mia, I got Letty," Dom began to say before seeing the excitement in Vince's eyes.

"Actually, Leon grab Mia, take her to her room," He said thinking about it again and then found Vince pouting on the sofa as if he were a three year old who had gotten his candy snatched away.

* * *

Waking up I felt disoriented trying to remember where I was, and what the hell had happened yesterday, and why my head was pounding so hard.

Finally realizing I was on Dom's bed, in his room, made me sit up really quick only furthering my want to puke. I knew me and Dom didn't have sex, because well I was me, and Dom was Dom, then what the hell was I doing there? I slowly got out of bed letting my body adjust itself to the new found weight on it, dang was I always this heavy, it was just the hangover I thought to myself.

I opened his bedroom door and walked myself slowly downstairs making sure not to fall over. As I headed over to the kitchen I found all the guys and Mia sitting at the table digging into breakfast. All the guys had this super amused look on their face and Mia had the same aching face I did, she had to be hung over too.

"Morning sunshine, looking mighty fine if I do say so myself," Leon told me gazing his eyes over my body while Vince whistled and all the guys hollered.

I didn't get it, it was like they were all in on some joke I never knew.

"Letty, look down," Mia said seeming annoyed.

I found myself wearing one of Mia's sleeping dresses. Though it had the same amount of material as half of Dom's shirt. It was a pink silk booty short sleeping dress, probably from Victoria's secret.

The guys all laughed at my shocked expression and continued being their cocky selves while asking me about last night, knowing I had no clue what had happened. I was the joke of the morning, but I didn't let it get to me. After breakfast, Mia was finally the last one to leave the table while me and the rest of the guys were sitting in the living room watching TV we watched her walk upstairs and all almost pissed ourselves laughing when we read the sign Dom had put on her back that read:

"Kick me, I'm a dufus."

Maybe I didn't have to kill her after all.


	2. Friendships

**I've always pictured Letty and Vince had a really good friendship for some reason, so here's to that, and well more Dotty. Leave any suggestions of scenarios you might want me to, reviews are always appreciated too! Thanks for reading, as always. Xo**

* * *

It was one of the hottest days of the entire summer. The sun was blazing, and even with air conditioner and a roof on top of our heads nobody could avoid the heat pounding on our hot, sweaty, over-worked bodies.

It was mid-July in sunny L.A. and just like any other summer the guys and I worked on our cars and at the garage till our fingers bleed.  
Only this summer was different, Dom wasn't at the garage nearly as much as he would've been, if he hadn't been sucking faces with that twit Amber all day.

I admit it, I'm not really 'great' at containing my jealousy but I did, because I'd rather contain it than admit I had a thing for Dom and have all of the guys laugh at me, they'd never take me seriously again. Plus, Dom had never seen me as anything but his sister, even now gracing the age of almost 17, could I ever catch his eye, though I caught a lot of other guys attention, I guess I just wasn't good enough for Dominic Toretto.

"Hey Let, can you pass me the compressor?" Vince asked sliding out from under the car he was working on.

"Earth to Letty..," He said again a little annoyed.

"Huh? Sorry V, I'm just kinda out of it today."

"You've been out of it for a lot longer than just today, want to talk about it?" He told me sitting up leaning against the car he was working on.

Besides Mia, Vince was always there for me, he always knew when something was up with me, but unlike Dom he couldn't call me out on my bullshit, simply because he couldn't tell when I was lying. Though I tried not to lie to Vince, because he deserved better, but I couldn't help it - I couldn't let any of them know, besides Mia, she got it out of me back in middle school, that little girl was just as devious back then as she is now.

"Na V, it's not important, here's the compressor you wanted," I told him handing over the compressor.

"Whatever you say Let," He told me before getting back to work, just as Dom walked into the garage.

"Hey guys, I brought us food, you just have to hail to me and tell me I'm the greatest street racer that has ever lived to get any," He said cockily walking in and setting down the food on the table inside the office.

All of the guys immediately stopped what they were doing and headed for the office, except me. I just sat down on the couch and looked over at him. He was wearing a plain white V-neck and some dark blue jeans, he looked rather nice to be just bringing us food, he must have just been with his tramp.

"Hey Let, feels like I haven't seen you in forever," He tells me looking up at me tensely as he leans against the wall.

"Maybe because you haven't," I say back to him, holding my ground in our silent staring contest.

"I know, I'm sorry, Amber's just important to me, but I'll find time for all of you guys. You know you guys are always number one, Let," He told me his eyes a lot softer now.

I hated that no matter how much I knew he was doing all of us wrong, his one look of sincerity could change all of it, I hated how much power he had over me.

But for the first time in two whole months I persisted, I didn't let his soft gaze, or his perfect smile distract me from my anger, I let him have it.

"So now you have to make time for us Dom? Seriously? You're pathetic, I used to actually look up to you, but now you're just a huge hypocrite! You go around always talking about family, and how it always comes first, yet when the shoe fits the skank, it's adios family. You don't know how much it sucks for any of us to be traded up for a girl you met two months ago compared to the friendship of a lifetime we all have. But hey, you're Dominic Toretto, you can do whatever the hell you want, fuck whoever you want, but remember who was there for you when nobody gave a shit," I told him leaving him there with a pissed off look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, probably trying to contain his urge to punch me in the face.

I walked off past him and caught a glimpse of all of the guys staring at me from inside the office through the window, mouths hanging open, I guess they didn't see that one coming.

All their faces read the same except Vince's, his face just looked sad, almost as if he got what just happened, but there was no way he knew, right?  
I snapped back out of my thoughts and headed inside the house, cooling myself off both from the heat, and the rage that pulsed through my veins.

* * *

It was approaching dinner time, and I had spent the day locked up in Dom's guest room screaming into a pillow. That is until Mia found me and told me to come down for dinner. She knew I was upset, she told me we'd talk later, though there was nothing she could say that would change the reality of things.

Going down the stairs and into the kitchen I held my breath knowing I smelled skank all over the situation I was about to walk in. The first clue was hearing her God awful laughter, she sounded like a dying Chihuahua.

This wasn't the first time she'd come over for dinner, and probably not the last.

I turned the corner and caught glimpse of all of them sitting at the table, they all looked fairly happy, Dom especially and his skank. If they were all so happy without me, then there was no point of me even being there, I was just about to walk back upstairs when Vince called out for me.

"Finally decided to join us beautiful?" He said winking at me, I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was far from charming but could always get me to laugh, I loved that about him.

I sat down on the chair next to him between him and Leon. I had Dom and Amber in my direct forward vision, perfect.

The dinner went as expected. Leon and Jesse always bringing up each others embarrassing pasts, Mia making sure everyone liked the food she cooked, Vince and me talking quietly and Dom and Amber flirting with each other while she was practically on top of him, it made me want to barf.  
Everything expected, that is until Dom decided he had an announcement.

Everyone quieted down around the table and gave him their attention. I swear if Dom would've been born a girl he'd be a pageant queen or something a total diva would be, he required that much attention.

What a pussy I thought to myself while waiting for his grand announcement.

"Ok, guy's so nothings official yet, but me and Amber have been looking for an apartment to rent together. I know what you guys are thinking, that this is going to change everything, but it won't. If everything goes as planned I'll live less than a mile from this place, practically down the road," He told everyone eyeing everyone carefully.

The tension around the room could've been sliced through with any sudden movement.

"Isn't that great?!" Amber chimed in, God I wanted to punch her. So I just held my hands together under the table instead.

Nobody said anything, the silence was daunting, not even Mia spoke, and she always had something to say. I was glad everyone was just as shocked as I was, I wonder if they felt like they'd just been slapped in the face, because that was exactly how I felt.

After about a minute of awkward silence Leon finally congratulated him as did Jesse, they didn't seem very animated or happy when saying it, but they did anyways.

Dom thanked them and then looked over at Vince expectantly.

"Yeah, congrats man," Vince said quietly looking down at his hands, not even wanting to look at Dom, or for that matter, look at me.

I couldn't stand it anymore, Vince, Dom's best fucking friend since the third grade was going along with this? I wasn't insane, they were, to let this be happening, to paint a perfect fake smile upon their face and go along with it just because Dom wants what he wants.

But I wasn't no kiss ass, and I wasn't about to give in just like everyone else, no - screw him.

I got up from my chair abruptly and left without a word slamming the front door as loudly and dramatically as I had seen Mia do way too many times before when she was pissed off.

* * *

Vince:

"What just happened?" Amber asked sitting in front of me with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't know, let me go talk to her," said Dom getting up from his seat pushing Amber off him.

"No man, I'll go talk to her, you've done enough," I told him getting up and heading towards the door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," I heard Dom's voice yell out from behind me, I ignored it and headed to the one place I knew Letty would be.

After walking two blocks down the street I finally saw her, sitting by her old tree house. She never went in it anymore because she was scared it would break from her weight and years of usage, instead she just sat under the tree.

"Hey Let"

"Go away," She told me trying to hide her tear stained face.

"I think it's time to talk about it," I told her while sitting next to her.

"Talk about what?" She asked trying to play stupid.

"About why you've been so down since Dom started dating Amber, and why you yelled at him this afternoon, why you walked out of dinner, and why you're planning to lie to me about the answer you're about to give me," I told her with a smirk. "You know, I'm pretty observant for a guy."

She looked at me, her eyes pleading and pained. I wish I could take away her pain, but I knew only one person could do that, and that one person was acting like a total douche right about now.

"Am I really that obvious?" She asked wiping away the tears falling down her eyes. I hated to see her cry, I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen her cry, she always tries to put up this front.

"No you're not, I've just known you my whole life," I told her placing my hand behind her back trying to comfort her, she really was my sister, blood or not. "You know, you don't always have to pretend you don't care, caring isn't wrong," I told her.

"Yeah, well caring sucks, feelings suck," She told me a new wave of pain emerging in her eyes.

"You know Let, I've liked Mia for the longest time, and I totally agree feelings suck. But yet here I am, I'm satisfied with her happiness, even if it doesn't involve me being the cause of it," I told her.

"I'm not as good of a person as you Vince, plus Dom isn't happy, he's about to leave his family behind, how could that possibly make him happy?" She told me.

"I don't know baby girl but we will figure it all out, we always do," I told her kissing the top of her head before hearing the footsteps behind me.  
I knew exactly who it was.

I stood up with Letty beside me carrying most of her weight with my arm around her as we faced Dom.

I hoped that even if Mia and I would never work out, I hoped that they would, because nothing made me happier than the joy I saw when Letty smiled because of Dom.

And even though the stupid bastard couldn't realize that today, I knew he'd realize it someday.

He'd realize that what he wanted was right in front of him the entire time.


	3. Love

**I absolutely loved writing this! I spent a lot of thought on it, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks aray48 for requesting it, I hope you like it. Anyways review if you can, I love hearing from you guys, and you could give me ideas on what to write next. Love you guys, Xo.**

* * *

Thinking about it now, I can't even remember the exact moment I fell in love with Letty.

It must have been somewhere between kicking her out of the garage when me and Vince thought we were too cool to be hanging out with a 7 year old girl.

Some time after I got my first girlfriend in the fifth grade and she told Letty she was an ugly tomboy, she tried so hard not to cry in front of all of us. To this day she still doesn't know I broke up with her the next day because of what she had told her.

Probably after my entire family and the guys went to go and see her in the play she was cast in by force in sixth grade. She had two lines, but after those two lines me and the guys made sure to holler her name and clap as obnoxiously as we could, far to her embarrassment.

A bit after she went through her grunge phase at the age of 13 and didn't wear anything but black clothes and way too much black eyeliner. Vince and I even bought raccoon masks for Halloween and told everyone we were Letty for Halloween. We were such assholes.

Sometime after Mia yelled to everyone that Letty was finally a woman because she'd finally gotten her period. We nagged her constantly about her cramps, and asked her how heavy her flow was. The bright red, embarrassed look on her face still hangs in the back of my mind to this day whenever I need a good laugh- she was so innocent back then.

Maybe after the first time I took her driving after she'd gotten her permit. She stalled the car probably 20 times before learning that you had to hold the clutch then stop on neutral. She hit a stop sign that day and left a small dent on my beauty of a car. I swore I'd never talk to her again. She told me that she'd make it up to me, and she did the day she beat Johnny Tran's ass street racing, literally a month later on her first street race.

Some time after seeing her go on her first date with me threatening to break his neck if he broke her heart. I never got to break his neck though, because she caught Vince and I spying on her and we had our first huge fight ever. She didn't see, nor talk to me in two weeks. They were the worst two weeks of my life.

Maybe after the time Vince and I had found her Victoria's Secret bra's and panties hidden at the bottom of her drawer. Vince and I put them on over our clothes and walked up to her, not being able to control our laughter with the embarrassed look on her face. She got me back for that one though. Apparently she knew where I hid my SpongeBob boxers, I never heard the end of her laughter.

Probably between the time my Dad and her Mom had forced us to go to Letty's prom together. We took the entire night as a joke, but I secretly enjoyed every minute of it. From the cheesy photo we took in the photo booth at the reception that still hangs on the side of my mirror, to our obnoxiously bad dancing that made peoples eyes cringe, especially when some stupid guy requested a slow song. We stepped on each others feet through out the entire song trying to keep from laughing, but by the end of the song, I really couldn't help but want to kiss her, and so I did, she kissed me back.

Before I took her out for the first time legally for drinks on her 21st birthday. She had more shots than I had brain cells, yet still held down her liquor. And at the end of the night I was the one drunk off my ass, I even started a bar fight. But before going to sleep that night I remember her forcing me onto my bed, taking off my shirt, covering me with a blanket, placing a pack of ice on my knuckles and whispering 'goodnight asshole' before walking out of my room.

And finally the first time I told her I loved her. I was under the hood of a car I was working on, and her face did a double take, the look she had in her eyes I could've looked into for the rest of my life, and so I thought I would. I thought I'd make her mine.

It's the way her hair smells like vanilla, and her loud laughter could bring a smile to the face of the saddest person.

The way she cusses unlike anyone I know, isn't afraid to break a nail and doesn't ask for help, she redefines the word woman.

It's the way I can't lie to her, and the way she taught me why it's called making love the first time we slept together.

I have never loved anyone so passionately, so desperately as I have to the girl who can make me so mad that I swear she'll be the end of me. But that same girl makes me feel so high off her touch, her scent, her voice, her everything.

So at the end of the day I don't think it really mattered at what moment I knew I loved Letty, because there honestly wasn't one moment I knew. There were ton of small moments though, that when put together add up to the beautiful woman standing down the aisle walking towards me in white.

And as she stands in front of me now trying to hold back tears, I vow that we'll always be Ride or Die.


	4. Paybacks a Bitch

**Let's give another round of applause to aray48 for another great idea. This one's about how Mia found out about Dom and Letty.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I seriously appreciate them! Please continue the love! Love you guys! Xo.**

* * *

Mia:

"I'm going in guys, don't stay out here that much longer, you've already worked past dinner," said Vince to Letty and Dom who were still very 'into' their work, fixing up the cars that were scheduled to be fixed up in a couple days.

Lately they'd both been coming in early and staying past closing time just to work on the cars, the only problem is I knew they weren't really working on their cars.

I'm honestly insulted that they think so little of me. They honestly thought I couldn't figure it out, how stupid could they be.

Getting past the guys with white lies and fake smiles is one thing, but me, seriously? I'm his little sister, he's known me for a good 16 years of his life yet he still hasn't learned not to keep secrets from me? What an idiot, because you know what they say - paybacks a bitch.

And what about Letty! She's me best friend, and trying to pull this on me?

I think they were both worthy of a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

It all started about a month ago Letty and Dom decided to stay in late to get Dom's car ready for a race against Johnny Tran the next day. I didn't really make much of it, I mean all of the guys at one point or another stayed late, it wasn't a big deal.

That day after leaving the office to go home for dinner I realized I was missing my keys. The garage wasn't that far from our house, just a couple blocks. I usually liked to run in the mornings but that morning I couldn't because I promised Letty I'd help her with some project for school that she was going to fail if it weren't for my help. Since I'd decided to ditch running that day, I thought I'd make up for it now and jog to the garage instead of taking my car.

So I did just that, after changing into my work out clothes I jogged all the way there.

After finally getting there I went inside the office through the side door and found my keys right were I had left them on top of my desk.  
Right after placing them in my pocket, I heard a noise. I knew Dom and Letty were still there because they were working on Dom's car, what I didn't know was that apparently working on Dom's car consisted of sucking each others faces off.

I looked in through the office window to find Dom and Letty going at each other in a full make out session.

I blinked multiple times to see the the image in front of me was actually real.

I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, but I was thinking more later than sooner.

When Letty and I were younger I knew she'd had a crush on Dom but never made much of it because Dom always treated her the same way he treated me, like a sister. But now at the ripe age of 17 I could not believe the sight in front of me. My brother. My bestfriend. Making out. It was too much.

I couldn't help but stare, I knew I could get caught at any minute, but honestly I had nothing to worry about I mean I wasn't the one in a secret make-out session. If I got caught, they were going down with me, plus they seemed like they could hold their breaths for a whole lot longer.  
After another two minutes had gone by, I just felt really wrong looking at them.

I knew I had two choices, I could either confront them about it right now, or wait for them to tell me themselves.

So I compromised with myself. If they didn't tell me in a months time then I'd take matters into my own hands.

Honestly it really hurt to know neither my brother nor my best friend confided in me enough to tell me the truth, but I knew what I had planned would hurt their ego a lot, lot more.

* * *

Tonight after they decided they were going to stay late yet again, I decided I would decide to leave my keys 'accidentally' yet again.  
I made my way down the block with a camera in hand and a burning joy in my heart. Moments like these reminded me why Dom always tells me that I'm devious, as shocking as it is that he knows such a big word.

Finally walking into the office, I noticed something was different. Probably because I couldn't hear them sucking the lives out of each other as background noise, instead I heard them talking.

"Maybe we should tell her Dom, I mean she's your sister, she's my best friend. I hate feeling like a freaking criminal sneaking around," I heard Letty say.

They were both sitting leaning against their cars facing the garage door.

"Letty, you know we can't do that. As soon as we tell Mia, the whole world is going to know, do you want us being publisized in less than a day? I didn't think so. It's just easier this way," He said back to her.

What an asshole, it's like he has no conscious. If they would have come to me in the first place I would never tell anyone, until they were ready. I wasn't that selfish.

I was taken out of my thoughts when they started making out again. Good God did they ever get tired of that? I hadn't looked at them the same way since the first time I saw them together.

I took my chance while I still had it. I got out my camera and got evidence. I couldn't help but feel like a perv or a total stalker, but hey they asked for it.

On my walk home I couldn't help but let a smile make it's way onto my face at the thought of their priceless faces tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke way earlier than I usually would to make us all breakfast, usually I only made us breakfast on Sundays but I was in an especially good mood, or 'something like that'.

I did everything sticking exactly to my plan. Last night I developed the film and placed one picture under Dom's pillow and one under Letty's that sure would cause them a rude awakening, I only wished I could see their faces then.

Next I placed a another picture under the kitchen table hanging, so when I 'accidentally' dropped my phone she'd 'accidentally' come across it.

Now the only thing there is left to do is wait for my prey.

* * *

"Hey Mia, what's all this, it isn't Sunday," He told me while being way too happy for 8 in the morning.

"Ah, I just thought I'd do something special," I told him smiling deviously.

"For?"

"You'll see soon enough," I told him with a wink. I knew he liked me, and my flirting wouldn't help anything but I couldn't help it, I couldn't contain my joy as my plan was about to take effect with Dom coming down the stairs followed by Letty barging in through the front door.

"What's all this for Mi, I mean we appreciate it but it's weird without occasion," Dom tells me chewing down his favorite blue berry pancakes. He would seriously complain while stuffing his face.

"Does there seriously have to be an occasion for me to do something nice for my family?" I asked insulted.

"Yes," They all said simultaneously.

I just glared at them before pulling out my phone.

I pretended to text somebody before accidentally dropping it under the table near Letty's feet.

"Dang it, I'm such a clutz, can you get that for me Let?" I asked innocently.

"Sure"

I could hear her gasp from under the table.

I deserved a freaking Oscar.

She slowly rose her head from under the table with a loss for word in her eyes and her own blush spreading through out her face.

Dom then quickly looked at the picture in Letty's hands and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

I couldn't hold my laughter any longer, I laughed till I cried.

They simply glared at me and Vince just looked confused, poor guy, he never was really bright.

"So," I told them after finally being able to control my laughter, "do you guys have something you'd like to tell me?"


	5. Wild Night

**This one is about Letty throwing Mia a bachelorette party. I had a lot of fun writing this I hope you all enjoy. I really appreciate all the people who constantly review. R&R and give me feedback. Love you guys as always. Xo.**

* * *

"Letty promise me, no swear to me - no strippers," Mia told me with a very serious face.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. No strippers? What kind of bachelorette party is that?

She was getting married in two days and is stressed out of her mind. She tried to play it all cool and nonchalant but I could see through it, she is scared shitless and in major control freak mode - after all she was Dom's sister, they both had that annoying trait.

"Mia, please relax. I think I see your forehead creases are getting forehead creases," I told her as soothingly as I could yet she only grimaced back at me.

"Seriously Letty, I'm not joking, promise me right now," She told me holding her ground.

"Fine, I promise as long as you promise me something - sleep tonight, someone told me one time that it's supposed to be really good for you," I told her half heartedly, she meekly smiled back.

"I'll try, I'll see you tomorrow night," She told me while walking out the door before getting into her car and leaving.

I closed the front door before turning around to find Dom appearing out of thin air standing right in front of me with a creepy smile on his face.

"Nice try," I said, "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you're going to scare me."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back for yesterdays prank, the least moment you expect it, promise," He told me with a very cocky look on his face.

"I won't hold my breath," I told him before kissing him on the cheek and walking towards the fridge to grab two beers.

After I handed him his, I sat down on the couch waiting for him to join me.

"You know Let, we're getting old," He told me as he sighed before sitting next to me on the couch and snuggling me close towards him, I loved his proximity.

"Dom I'm 24, I think once I hit 30 I can start complaining, don't call me old, you'll regret it later tonight," I told him with a smirk on my face knowing he knew exactly what I meant.

"If we aren't old then how is Mia already getting married, she was playing Barbie's with you yesterday," He told me his eyes telling me he was very far away, in a nice memory.

"Well for starters, Mia played Barbie's while I pretended to care and waited till your Dad would tell us it's time to go down to the garage. And secondly she's getting married, yes it's a big step but we knew it was coming. We're grown up, not old but grown," I told him.

"I know you're right, it's just hard watching your little sister grow up I guess"

Moments like these reminded me why I loved Dom so much. It was the way he was a true man. To the appearance of others Dom was a ripped guy who owned the street race scene, liked to party hard and would never show you his feelings or emotions because he wasn't a pussy.

To me Dom was none of this.

When I talked he listened. And when he talked it wasn't always about cars and motors or parties and beers, it was of substance. In public he wouldn't feel me up like he would one of his skanks from his teenage years, he'd respect me. Yet he would always give me this look that let me know I was his and he was mine, and that was enough for me.

To everyone else Dom is seen as the coolest guy, the race guy, the winner, the friend. But to me Dom was just Dom, and I will never stop loving the idea of that, the idea of him.

"Dom, I know letting go is hard. But Mia is ready, and she'll be miles from the house in a house of her own, not in a different country. Besides not having her make you pancakes when you wake up, nothing else will change," I told him as I caressed his face.

"I really like her pancakes though...," He told me with a gleam in his eye of both sadness and acceptance.

I couldn't help but laugh he was such an idiot. My idiot.

I got on his lap and whispered in his ear, "I'll make you pancakes."

I could feel the goosebumps form on his arms as I told him those words before he leaned towards me and kissed me pushing back onto the couch with him on top of me.

I could feel his hands all over my body demanding my attention, demanding his affection while he continued kissing me. Nothing in this world could compare to this - well except sex.

"God, get a room."

I looked up from my lying position irritated to find Brian sipping his beer casually as he walked through the front door.

"This is a room, you could knock though," I told him as I unwillingly let Dom get off of me and sat upright on the couch fixing my pulled up shirt.

"I just came to pick Dom up to go see the club we are renting out for the bachelor party, I promise I come in peace," He told me holding up his hands as if it claimed his innocence.

"Yeah, whatever O'conner, just don't get Dom too drunk, he's a mean drunk," I told him while I smirked at Dom.

"You like it when I'm mean," He told me slapping my butt on the way to the door. I let it slide just because he was right, and he was leaving.

"No strippers!" I yelled out to both of them across the driveway watching them glance at each other before cracking up into simultaneous laughter.

"Yeah, Letty. Whatever you say," Brian said back to me as they got in his car and sped off.

* * *

"Mia, seriously relax, the limo is going to show up any second, deep breaths," I told a very stressed Mia that looked like she could really use a shot of vodka, or two, maybe three.

"You're right. I need to relax," She said looking up at me letting out a breath she had been holding. "By the way Letty, thank you for planning this whole thing. I know I haven't been the loveliest person to be around lately but thanks for putting up with me."

Right after she finished the Limo showed up and all the rest of Mia's friends who were still inside the house walked out whistling and hollering on their way into the limousine. Leaving Mia and I on the sidewalk.

"Hey Mi," I called her before getting onto the limo. "You're welcome, I love you, enjoy yourself tonight." She gave me a hug and then I got in the limo after her.

surprisingly the night started off great, even if I am stuck being chauffeured by a guy who clearly drives way to slow. I'd much rather be driving my car to the club, but Mia persisted, and this was her day after all.

After arriving Mia walked out with her sash in place and crown on her head. As stressed as she may have seemed a few hours ago right now she was totally in the moment and devouring every second of her spotlight rightfully. I swear she might start waving at the random people at the club as if she was an actual princess just because of her crown, only Mia, I thought to myself.

We found our way to the V.I.P. area that is reserved for us and settled down while we ordered drinks like our life depended on it.

Ten girly drinks later and I could feel myself getting a bit out of it, I didn't stop though I was having way too much fun, this only happened once in a lifetime for Mia right? May as well enjoy it.

The entire night consisted of dancing till every one at the bachelorette party took off all their heels and had them in hand as they whipped them in the air as if they where helicopter blades.

Seeing everyone having a good time reminded me what time it was, time for Mia's surprise.

I walked up to the bar and told the guy to bring out the huge cake.

Five minutes later after finally getting the attention of all ten girls and getting them to sit down I cued the guys on pulling out the enormous cake.

Mia's eyes went huge as she saw the monstrosity of the cake enveloping her vision. It was a simple three tier cake that that had the diameter of about three feet. It was hot pink, Mia's favorite color, and black. On the top layed a sexy mistress figure holding a man by the collar.

Everyone was super excited about the cake, so I encouraged Mia to cut it, waiting for the big reveal to happen.

As soon as Mia's knife layed hands with the top tier of the cake the male stripper I hired popped out wearing nothing but tiny black leather briefs, black combat boots, and his own ripped body.

Mia's face was priceless, even 15 drinks in she still managed to look semi-upset even with her constant slurring.

"Le..Le..Letty, I told you no strippers!" She yelled at me as the stripper was giving her a lap dance.

I laughed so hard I cried, she looked so uncomfortable under him. I'm a terrible human being, but it's so damn funny. I let that console me.

"You said no strippers, but you didn't say anything about a stripper," I told her making extra emphasis on the singular stripper.

The look on her face resented me, but at the same time she managed to smile, drunk people confused me.

Finally about ten minutes later the stripper had left and everyone was settling back into their dancing groove.

We all danced the hours away and before I realized it was 2 Am and the Limo was outside awaiting twelve drunk as hell 'ladies'.

After the driver made sure there were twelve of us and no man was left behind he took off on the way to our house.

The trip home wasn't that boring either though, with all the alcohol in twelve bodies and a strip pole in the stretch limousine, somebody had to put it to use.

Mia was up first, working the pole as if it was something she did on the daily, it scared me how good at it she was, maybe she had done it before. All I knew is Brian was going to be a really lucky guy, I'd have to buy him a strip pole as a wedding gift, I definitely wouldn't forget that.

All the girls eventually took turns working their magic on the pole with all the rest of the girls chanting them on and hollering.

Finally turning onto our street, everyone on the limo was chanting my name to get on the pole. I was the only one who hadn't gone and I wasn't planning on humiliating myself.

"Come on Letty, don't be such a prude! You see this crown, It means I'm the Queen, and your my bitch, so I command you to get on the pole!" Mia told me off her drunk ass with a silly princess wand in her hand.

"Letty, Letty! Letty!" They all cheered me on.

"What the hell," I yelled over their chanting before making my way towards the pole, feeling their eyes on me as I laid my hand on the pole.

I couldn't believe I was seriously doing this.

I grabbed the pole and pictured what Dom would think if he saw me on this thing, it made me blush red before wrapping my legs around the poor and sliding down. All the girls cheered me on and before I knew it I was getting really into it. I worked the pole just as good as Mia did, if not better. I felt sexy and empowered and most definitely drunk.

The time passed with me being unaware of it and the limo came to a standstill on the street in front of me and Dom's home.

The only problem was none of the girls where moving and neither was I from my dancing on the pole, we were literally that drunk.

I heard the limo driver honk his horn and ignored it, as I swung side to side.

Mia could never call me a prude again.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Letty?" Roman asked with his jaw on the floor as he opened the door, unleashing not only his view into sight but also a very turned on looking Dom and a blushing Brian.

I racked my brain for ideas, how could I explain all of this.

I was totally embarrassed as I let go of the pole and looked down at my feet that were heelless.

All the girls got out one by one with me being the last.

"You worked it girl," Roman told me putting hand out in front of him as if he were a gay man.

I just cringed at him and hid my face, this night had to end soon.

Brian grabbed his soon to be wife and dragged her into his car, she was falling all over the place and rambling complete nonsense, before she mentioned something about the stripper. Dom and Brian's face went completely white.

I looked in the different direction pretending to be distracted looking at the bush in the front yard.

Don't look at me, don't look at me, I pleaded in my thoughts.

"Letty!" Dom yelled. I knew it was game over from that point on.

I quickly grabbed my heels off the grass and made my way inside the house keeping my hand on the walls to steady myself.

As I lay on the couch and looked out the window I could see an all too eager Roman willing to take attractive drunk girls wearing booty dresses home. And Brian talking to Dom through the window of his car before pulling out of the driveway.

As walked in the door I knew I was about to get yelled at, so I decided maybe if I looked distracting in some of Mia's presents from over the years of lingerie I could distract him from how pissed off he should be with me.

"Letty," He told me as he walked in, his expression immediately changing from mad to confused to red as he opened our room door to find me lying in bed with a little number Mia got me.

"Yes, darlinggg" I purred, way too drunk.

"Darling? You're drunk off your ass. If you weren't I'd totally jump you right now," He told me as he made his way to his side of the bed.

"I'm not going to yell at you right now, your head probably hurts already and I kind of want to wait till you sober up tomorrow morning so I can yell at you just so I can get to hear your comebacks," He told me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever you say babe," I said as I yawned and pulled myself under the covers and cuddled onto his toned chest.

I could feel myself slowly falling asleep and letting the night slip behind me when Dom spoke up.

"Hey Let?" He asked.

"Hmm" I told him half asleep.

"If I bought you a pole, would you use it?"

I laughed through my heavy need of sleep at his stupid comment, that would be what he'd be asking me at three in the morning.

"You can dream," I told him sleepily, "But we're buying one for Brian and Mia as a wedding gift."

"Ok," He whispered softly in my ear spooning me, "but we're borrowing it."

With that he kissed my hair and we fell asleep leaving that hell of a crazy night behind us.


	6. First Date

"Oh my God Letty, you have to tell me everything!" Mia told me way too happily for it being two in the morning.

I looked over at her as she sat on the corner of my bed leaning back against my bed frame as if she owned the place, typical Mia.

My Mom was on a late-shift at the hospital and Mia has had a key to my house for a while now, always putting it to use, I thought to myself.

"Oh my God, did you guys have sex? I can't believe it. My best friend just lost her virginity. They grow up so fast," She told me acting as if she was really emotional. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"One, I did not have sex on our first date. Do I look like a whore to you?" I looked at her menacingly. "You know what, don't answer that. And two - "

"Wait wait wait, " Mia said interrupting me, "Did you just say date? So you admit it was a date!"

Dangit.

Mia was always in my bussiness. I mean yes, she is my bestfriend, but sometimes I just need a breather. We're so different. She thinks things like these are such a big deal, she's such a girl, and well I'm just Letty.

"I don't know, you know Dom isn't really into titles, and neither am I," I told her honestly.

It was true, Dom nor I liked to put titles to things, it just complicated them. Dom never asked me out on a date, he never mentioned the word 'date'. He casually asked me to 'hangout'.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that casual.

* * *

We were all hanging out in the living room watching some stupid horror movie that wasn't even scary, it had Mia pissing her pants though. Jesse and Leon and Mia took up the couch while Vince, Dom and I occupied the floor with blankets everywhere. Leon's phone rang, and as soon as he was finished talking he got up checked himself in the hallway mirror and said he'd see us tomorrow. Vince, Dom and I all bet money that he just got a booty call, Jesse put money that it was just his Mom checking up on his favorite little boy.

We all had a good laugh at the thought of Jesse as Mommy's little boy.

It was just past midnight when Jesse got up from the couch and told us he was heading home.

Mia then announced she was going to bed, when really everyone knew the movie was too intense for her.

That left Vince, Dom and I staring at each other as the movie credits started rolling around one in the morning.

Vince was the first to get up announcing he was going to bed as he made his way upstairs.

Which then left only Dom and I.

Neither of us moved from our laying positions on the blankets on the floor.

My head was lying in the crook of his neck and his arm was behind me. Dom and I had always been really comfortable with each other but never like this in front of the guys and Mia, that caused too much questions and unnecessary tension.

Dom and I had been 'hook up buddies' for a while now, and absolutely no one knew about it, not even Mia. I wouldn't call it friends with benefits simply because no sex was involved. It was basically just a bunch of making out all the time. I enjoyed his company, his touch, his lips, way too much to admit to him that I didn't want us to be like this, to be only this. I had never been in a serious relationship and I knew Dom wasn't a serious relationship type of guy, but I guess it still hurt I was only good enough to have some fun with and not good enough to actually be with. It almost made me feel like one of his skanks, the only thing that consoled me was the fact that I truly liked Dom, maybe even loved him.

"Letty, is something wrong?" He asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

He could always see through me, I hated it.

"No," I told him lightly lying through my teeth.

"You're so full of BS, seriously what's wrong?" He told me a little bit more harshly now.

"I don't like this anymore Dom." I told him bluntly while I emphasized with my hands that I meant us.

His eyes suddenly looked hurt so I tried to back peddle.

"I mean it's fun, don't get me wrong, but it's not right, and we both know it." I told him a little more gently while making sure to never let my eyes leave his face.

"Wait are you trying to tell me you just want to be friends?"

As hard as this conversation already was for me, he wasn't making it any easier.

"No Dom, nevermind, you just don't get it." I told him getting up from where we lay and grabbing my hoody that was on the kitchen table.

"Then make me get it," He told me as he followed me towards the kitchen.

"Whatever this is, it isn't enough for me," I told him as I looked down at my feet, too afraid to meet his eyes.

"You want to have sex?" He asked me looking way too happy and shocked about the thought.

I pushed his chest back hard, "No you imbecile! Never mind!"I yelled back at him as I stormed my way to the door before he spun me around and pinned me against the door.

God he was hot, and mere inches from my face - no snap out of it, I thought.

His eyes looked into mine questioningly before he kissed me, I kissed him back just as passionately.

We had done this dozens of times, but this time it felt different, it felt like our first real kiss, with real feelings that hopefully I wasn't imagining he had.

"Want to hang out Friday night?" He asked me softly trying to regain his breath.

"Depends what you mean by 'hangout' " I told him.

"You know...hangout"

"No, I don't know," I said back to him, I was going to make him work for it.

"Just a nice night for the two of us Letty, ok?" I could tell he was super uncomfortable with saying the word 'date' but it was cute to see his struggle.

"Ehh, I'll think about it," I told him with the biggest smirk on my face.

He didn't answer, just leaned down and kissed me some more, I was totally more than ok with that.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not Mia?" I told her losing patience with the big deal she made out of it.

"Yes, yes tell me, I promise I'll shut up," She pleaded to me before finally silence fell upon my room before I began to talk.

* * *

It was almost 8:30 at night and Dom told me to be ready at 7:00. I was most definitely starting to lose any gleam of patience I had left.

I looked at myself in the mirror wearing a skin tight red top, skinny jeans and my combat boots. Who was I kidding? I took off my top and put on a plain black shirt instead with a sleeveless jean jacket on top, much more casual.

I mean who was I trying to impress? Dom? The guy I'd know for more than half of my life that used to pull my lollipops out of my mouth when I was 7. That called 911 when I fell from a swing when I was 9 when I only scraped my knees. A guy who couldn't even admit he asked me out on a date tonight, yup that was him.

I knew I was in way over my head.

I was barely 17 years old and Dom had just turned 19. He was older, attractive, liked by everyone. I on the other hand a pretty decent body, a really loud laugh, a super short temper and well...I just really couldn't compare to him.

I heard a knock on the door taking me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my sling over purse and walked down stairs to open the door.

As soon as I opened it I found a smiling Dom leaning against my door frame. He was wearing blue jeans and a red V-neck that showed off his muscles. He looked exceptionally nice, dammit I shouldn't have changed. He saw me look him over only adding a bigger smile and another boost to his ego.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I told him not even bothering to bring up that he was more than an hour late. I didn't want to start this night off in an argument.

We both walked silently towards his car. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

I had no reason to be nervous, I'd only known Dom almost my entire life, but never like this. He opened the passenger door for me, and our faces met before we started cracking up.

Dom opening the door for me? I know most girls would die for a guy to do something like that for them but I wasn't most girls and Dom knew that.

After finally controlling our laughter at the situation, I feel like we both lightened up and the pressure was off. I got in the passengers seat and listened to the purr of the car underneath me, it was calming.

That is until Dom put on a radio station he liked, it pretty much played all the music that was played in the clubs, of course he'd like it. I looked over at him, "Seriously?"

"What you don't like it?" He asked innocently.

I grabbed the tuner and turned it onto my favorite radio station which only played rock music, old or new, it didn't matter it was good music.

"Seriously?" He asked me. I just answered him by turning up the music louder and rocking out in my seat as if I was at a concert.

He seemed too amused with me singing along to the words to change it back to his station, and at every red light he never missed the chance to kiss me, I didn't mind.

I never bothered asking him where exactly we were going, I had no standards. I had been on a date before but never with Dominic Toretto, he had his own standards, so I didn't even bother comparing them.

Five minutes later and the car came to a stop in a parking lot near a nice looking restaurant called "La Vita." It must have be italian, figures Dom has always been impatient in waiting for his food to arrive, I guess this restaurant worked for him because he could eat the breadsticks while he waits.

I opened my own door this time, and walked in with Dom's arm over my shoulders and mine behind his back. I could get used to this.

After the waitress lead us to our table we sat down on the same side of the table. "Get anything you'd like Let," He told me sweetly.

I was starting to forget the Dom that I thought I knew and starting to love the one right next to me. He was so different when he didn't have to put up his huge façade.

I was looking over my menu when Dom spoke up, but not at me. "Hey Chelsea, is that you?" Dom said to a girl that was making her way by our table.

"Oh my God, Dom? Wow you look great! I haven't seen you in years, how's everything going?" She asked him way too enthusiastically touching his shoulder.

I knew this girl, I hated this girl.

She was one of Dom's ex's back from High School - one of his most annoying ex's. She had fairly pale skin and brunette long cascading hair, green eyes, and a really nice smile. I knew why I hated her back then, same reason I hate her now, she's perfect.

I don't even remember why they ever broke up, they went out for a few months and then one day he never mentioned her again and no one ever saw her again, that is until today.

"You look great too," He told her.

Hell no - he did not just say that with me right next to him.

"Nothing much but the usual, the garage, the guys, racing," He told her.

Infuriated didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling right about now. I was being completely ignored by Dom on a date while he flirted with his perfect ex in front of me. I didn't need this shit. Everything I thought about the 'different' Dom dissappeared out of my mind and was now filled with a burning rage.

I got out of my seat and announced to them I was going to the bathroom as calmly as I could.

Finally one of them decided to acknowledge me, and it wasn't Dom. "Oh, wow Letty, you're not so little anymore!" She told me looking me over.

"Damn right," I told her as I walked past her while flipping her off as I walked away and out of the restaurant.

I didn't care who saw.

I knew that soon enough Dom would actually bother getting up and looking for me, so whatever I was going to do I had to do it quick.

I walked myself out of the restaurant and found his car right where he left it.

I pulled out his keys from my pocket that I had sneaked from the table while he admired Chelsea and pulled the car out of that parking lot as fast as my anger allowed me.

I didn't know where exactly I was going, but anywhere was better than with Dom. I didn't care about having to face his wrath when he found me because I was too pissed to think about anything but the moment I was living.

I then remembered about a party Mia had told me that one of her friends was throwing tonight, but she couldn't go because she had some school thing. I made my way to the garage and found a flyer of the party in the office on her desk. I grabbed it before speeding myself there.

I could've just gone home, and let him walk home but that would've been too easy. It's no punishment, too predictable.

Now if he found me at a wild party he'd definitely have a hissy fit.

And if he saw me with a guy there, he'd flip shit.

That's exactly the reaction I wanted.

* * *

After turning off the car and getting out I went inside to find bodies of teenagers everywhere. Some even fully clothed in the pool, they had to be drunk.

I walked around trying to pick my victim, but the more I walked around the stupider I felt.

Here I was at a party trying to find some random guy to make out with to make Dom jealous.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I was in love with a guy who was a total player, and would never choose me over everyone else he could have.

I knew this, but yet I still couldn't disconnect the idea of him and I, I was pathetic.

"Letty?" I heard someone yell my name over the roar of the music.

It had to be him.

I looked over at a guy who was near where I was standing sitting on a bench near the pool.

I hoped to God that he was drunk because he'd have to be for this to work.

I walked up to him before sitting down next to him and throwing myself onto him as if my life depended on it. He was caught off guard but didn't push me away, just kissed me back. I could taste the alcohol on his lips, yes, he was definitely drunk.

"What the hell!" I heard him yell before he was yanked away from me leaving me breathless from the rage in Dom's face.

"She's taken," He said lowly. Before he grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him in the pool.

I couldn't believe him. Two hours ago he was flirting with his ex in front of me and now I was taken by him - that's not how things worked.

I could tell we had created a crowd of drunk teenage onlookers, so I decided to save the show for the car ride home, that is if I got in the car with him, though I knew I would just so I could yell at him.

He followed me as I stormed out and made my way back to his car. I threw him his keys and got in the passengers side, this way I could yell while at him without having to focus on the road.

"Letty..," He said softly as he turned on the car.

"No, don't Letty me you asshole -"

"Asshole? You were the one who ditched me, stole my car and drove off to a wild party to have me find you making out with some idiot on our d- date!" He told me having a hard time getting the word 'date' out, If I wouldn't have been so mad I might've enjoyed hearing him say it.

"Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have been flirting with Miss Perfect right in front of me! God Dom I thought you were different when you're with me, but turns out your the same fucking asshole I've known all my life." I looked over at him as I let all my rage out, and could see his eyes lose anger that turned into hurt. I knew he deserved what I was telling him, but it still hurt me to know I hurt Dom.

"I'm sorry that's how you feel about me," He whispered softly before turning off the car and getting out to walk out onto the beach in front of him.

With all my yelling I hadn't even realized where he was driving, he took us to the closest beach near L.A. The one we always used to go to.

I was still pissed off at the entire night but I knew Dom was really upset, so I sucked it up and got out of the car and followed him.

He ended up sitting on the sand near the shore, so I sat next to him.

"Look Dom - " I began to say.

"No, Letty this isn't your fault, you're right, I ruined the night. I'm sorry," I looked up at him to only find sincerity in his eyes.

"I didn't make the night any better," I confessed trying to not let him take the whole blame.

"No, you really didn't," He told me with a smirk on his face.

"I can't help my territory problems Let, and I won't apologize for them." He told me placing his hand on my thigh which affected me way more than I'd like to admit.

"Well Dom I'm not your territory. I wanted to hang out with you because I didn't want this just to be something physical, I'm not one of your skanks. And if this isn't what you want then I get that but I won't go back to how it use to be either," I told him moving his hand from my thigh, I had to be strong, because he needed to hear it.

"But I like this, us" He whispered.

"Yeah, Dom but what happens when we have a party after the races and there's a thousand girls leaping onto you wearing barely nothing, what happens to me then? Do I just sit and watch? I'm a lot of things but a lap dog isn't one of them." I told him bluntly.

**A request from aray48 for a first date chapter. Here it is. R&R and leave any requests of what you want to see in the reviews. Love you guys Xo.**

* * *

"Letty, at the end of the day you're the girl on my mind."

I almost laughed at him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look Let, I can't promise you I'm perfect, or that us being together would be a perfect relationship, but can you tell me one relationship that is? When my Dad was alive he always told me relationships were a lot of work, I never believed him because I took the easy way out. I didn't let myself get attached, I didn't let feelings exist because it made me feel weak." He told me and before he got to continue I kissed him out of nowhere.

He let himself fall back into the sand with me on top of him. "Let where- ," He began but I interrupted. "Shh, now tell me did that make you feel weak?" "Not the first word that comes to mind," He told me with a laugh, before kissing me again.

I knew a relationship between Dom and I was never going to be easy. There'd be a lot of yelling and arguments. A lot of 'I told you so's, jealousy and cocky grins. A hell of a lot of Dom's ego and and my temper.

But as I looked into his eyes now, I couldn't find one problem with a relationship like that. I couldn't find one flaw to Dominic Toretto.


	7. Wedding details

"Letty you have to come out of the dressing room sooner or later, hurry up! I can feel myself growing grey hair!" Mia yelled at me from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, what Mia said!" Roman encouraged.

It was two months til my wedding and I still hadn't found a dress, actually I hadn't even bothered trying any on until Mia got me out of bed at the crack of dawn to come to this boutique. She's a whole lot more interested in the aspects of my wedding than I am. I just want to get it over with, I'm tired of being stressed out and having Mia breathe down my throat all the things that still have to be done. But most of all I just want to be Mrs. Toretto already, it has a certain ring to it, though I'd never tell Dom that. Everyone thinks I'm keeping my last name, no one knows I'm taking Dom's, not even Dom himself.

Looking down at myself now I felt completely out of place. I'm wearing a huge cupcake wedding dress that weighs more than I do, and with the money I'd spend on it I could easily pay for new parts for my car, ah the waste.

"Letty if you don't walk out I'm pulling you out!" Mia yelled at me again.

I slowly pulled the curtain revealing the monstrosity of my dress to the waiting Mia, and Roman.

I still had no clue why in the world Roman was here.

"You look beautiful Letty," Roman told me as I walked out.

I couldn't disagree with him, I knew the dress looked nice, but it wasn't my style, dresses in general weren't my style. I'm just wearing one to please my Mother, even though I know she's dead, I know she'd still appreciate looking down on me and seeing me in a white gown.

"Thanks Roman. I really appreciate both of you being here for this but why exactly are you here?" I asked him trying not to show him how wierd I thought it was.

"The woman. For example look at that fine black woman over there. She probably dosen't know this yet but she's not getting married, not until she gets a load of all this." He told us while pointing down to his crotch.

"Don't be such a pig!" Mia told him while slapping him in the back of the head.

I only laughed, that would be why Roman is here.

I tried on about ten more dresses before coming to the conclusion that maybe I just wasn't meant to wear a wedding dress. Everything was either to big and puffy or too detailed and silky, none of it is what I envisioned myself walking down the aisle in.

Right when I was going to tell Mia that I give up Brian walked into the boutique.

Great, I thought. More onlookers to see me wearing a girly dress.

"Hey Mi, Jack is throwing a hissy fit with the babysitter, she just called me. I went over and tried to calm him down but he said he wants you, and didn't want to bring him hear to ruin bridal dresses." Brian told Mia.

"It's fine Mi, I really don't think this whole wedding dress thing is going to work out anyways, I can't find anything I like, just forget about it, go get Jack and tell him his aunty says hi." I told her completely giving up.

"What? No way, I will do anything to see my brothers face with you in a beautiful wedding dress." She told me holding her ground.

"She's right Let, Dom's a tough guy but I would love to see him get all emotional and shit, you're the person to do it. It's your wedding day go all out," Brian encouraged me.

"But there's nothing here that's me!" I almost yelled sitting down on the small round platform with my back facing the mirrors and the huge white expensive dress I was wearing gracing the floor. I'm sure if someone who worked at the store saw me they'd kick me out.

"What about that dress over there?" He said as he walked toward it and grabbed it off the rack.

It had a sweetheart neckline but wasn't strappless it had a sheer material that covered most of my shoulders and then had a plunging back that would show all of my back. It wasn't a cinderella type dress, it was mermaid style but was all white silk and the detailing on the back was lace, but very minimal. It had a short train and was very simple.

I looked up at him surprised to find I didn't hate the dress.

"If Dom dosen't think you're stunning in this dress then he dosen't deserve to marry you." He told me before handing me the dress.

"Try it on, try it on!" Mia yelled at me.

I went back into the fitting room and got myself into the dress Brian chose. There was no mirror in the dressing room so I had to walk out to look at myself, but as soon as I stepped out I heard a chorus of gasps.

I knew this one was it, when I turned to face the mirrors on the platform and found a beautiful tan, radiating woman wearing a beautiful gown looking back at me.

I didn't feel pretty, I felt beautiful.

I heard small sniffling from the background and turned around to find Mia crying.

"You look so beautiful," She whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"Thanks Mi," I told her as I let her go and found a speechless Roman sitting on a chair in front of me rubbing his eyes.

"It's allergy season!" He told all of us as we stared at him.

"Uhuh," Brian told him before we all laughed.

...

The rest of that Sunday afternoon was spent like any other, around the barbeque with everyone that I loved. Jack was running through the sprinklers while Mia chased after him. Dom was barbequeing, and Roman and the guys where betting on a football game from inside the porch.

That left Brian and I in the kitchen about to bring out the rest of the food. But before we did I wanted to talk to him.

"How'd you know?" I asked him as I tossed the salad.

He looked over at me with knowing eyes, "I'm his best man, I got to know," He told me with a smirk.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," He told me putting his arm around me and kissing me on the head. "Just promise me one thing? Have all the sex you want on your honeymoon and enjoy being newly weds, but when you get back please let Jack have a cousin to play with. I can't go through Mia being pregnant again, she's emotional without pregnancy." He told me laughing as I joined him.

I punched him in the shoulder jokingly. "One day, but deffinitely not anytime soon," I told his smile ridden face.

"I can deal with that Mrs. Toretto," I looked over at him shockingly.

I was too shocked to answer him til he said, " I told you, the best man knows everything."

...

The rest of the night continued as planned. Eventually everybody left and about around eleven I was making my way to bed.

As I walked into our room I found a snooping Dom about to unzip the bag that held my wedding dress. He still hadn't noticed I had walked in and I walked up behind him.

"Dom, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

He jumped back running into me before steadying himself.

"Uhh, nothing just admiring you're wedding dress bag, it's really nice." He told me guilt overcoming his face and lies spilling out of his mouth.

I don't know how many times I'd have to tell him to not lie to me. One - because he sucked at it. And two - because I had no patience for it.

"It's a plastic bag Dom," I told him raising my eyebrows.

"I was just curious..," He said as he layed onto his side of the bed. "Since when are you so traditional? You've been spending too much time with my sister," He said almost as if he was mad.

"I'm not, if you want to see it, you can see it Dom," I told him pushing his shoulder down towards me so he could face me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah"

He got off the bed slowly and walked back towards the small couch that held the dress in our room. He was just about to pull the zipper down when he turned around and walked back to his side of the bed.

"I think I'll wait," He whispered softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Two months," I whispered back to him.

"Til I see you in a beautiful white gown." He told me finishing my sentence.

"Til I become ." I told him while turning over my shoulder to find his mouth wide open.

"Letty are you seri-" He began but I kissed him mid sentence, "I love you."

"I love you more ."

Nothing had ever sounded sexier out of his mouth than the way he said that.


	8. Babysitting

**Just some cute stuff. Thank you guys for reading! Xo**

* * *

"Make sure he takes a nap around 3 or else he'll go to sleep way to early and won't let you sleep at night. Oh and he hates apple juice, only likes orange juice. And-"

"Mia, relax. You're going to be gone for a day, we can handle it, have a fun trip," I told her before kissing her on the cheek grabbing Jack from her arms and closing the door on her.

It was the first time she'd left us with him by ourselves and he had just turned one a month ago. She was crazy nervous, but her and Brian deserved a day to themselves so Dom volunteered us. I really didn't mind but in all truth I knew I was more nervous than Mia herself.

"Hi Jackypoo," I told him kissing his cheek while Dom snuck up behind me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," He told me as he laughed.

I punched him in the shoulder with my free hand.

"Hey, hey, not in front of the baby!" He told me as he mocked me by covering Jack's eyes.

"Jack, you're Uncle Dom is the biggest wuss I know, don't let his triceps fool you," I told Jack as I sat on the couch with Dom beside me.

He tried not to laugh but couldn't help it, and as soon as he did Jack burst into tears.

"Dom, shut up! You scared him! Now what?" I told him with a crying one year old in my hands, I was so not ready for this situation.

"Give him to me," Dom told me as I got off the couch and gave him the baby. His crying only got worse.

"Ok, stay calm. Mia must have packed some toy that calms him down," Dom told me.

I went to look into the huge bag she packed for a day's stay I found a model race car and grabbed it, if he really was a Toretto this would calm him.

I got down onto the carpet on all fours and zoomed the car past him making stupid car noises.

"Vroommmm, vroom vroom"

Within seconds I heard Dom's laughter louder than the baby's screams.

"What the hell Dom!?"

"I, " He told me between his laughter, "I can't, you...," "You just look so stupid doing that" He told me as he wiped tears from his eyes.

He was still laughing at me when I got off the floor and took Jack from him. I walked him outside onto our couples swing were I sat and rocked him to see if he would calm down.

After a few minutes of rocking he finally settled down. Dom finally joined me when the going was clear.  
What a man I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry babe," He told me sitting next to me kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever," I said back while watching Jacks eyes full of wonder gaze at us.

"They did good didn't they?" Dom asked me letting Jack hold his pinky.

"They did, he even has Mia's eyes, your eyes," I told him nudging his elbow.

He smiled back down at me before I noticed Jack was drewling all over the place.

"I'll go get a bib," He told me before walking away.

Once I got the bib on him I realized it was time for lunch. This should be interesting.

Mia left the food ready for him so the only thing we had to do was feed it to him.

I handed the small container of disgusting smelling baby food to Dom and a little spoon before sitting Jack down on his high chair and awaited Dom to make a fool out of himself.

"Who voted that I was feeding him?" He asked me as I sat comfortably from my chair.

"I did, now feed him before he gets grumpy," I told him.

"I thought America holds a democracy," He told me pouting.

"Well in this house, it's a dictatorship," I told him with a smirk.

He moved the spoon towards Jacks shut mouth and tried to force him to open it.

"Dom, you can't just-" I began to say before the baby spit the food on his lips at Dom's face.

He glared at me as I laughed at him, it only made me laugh harder his face was covered in yellow gunk.

"I tried to warn you," I told him handing him a napkin before he walked off to the bathroom.

I grabbed the spoon and tried to feed him myself. He still wasn't budging and wouldn't open his mouth. I did an airplane noise with the spoon when I sensed Dom coming.

"Don't laugh, or he'll cry again" I warned him as he kept a smile plastered on his face at the sight of me.

"How come you never feed me babe?" He asked me a smirk playing at his lips

"Maybe I will, depending on how this day goes," I told him and let his imagination do the math.

Jack finally decided to open his mouth and in less than half an hour all of the food was gone. He definitely had Brian's appetite.

"Hey babe, I'm going to take a shower," I told him as I grabbed my towel.

"Want assistance?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I don't really want to see the look on Mia's face if she found out we left Jack alone to shower together, nice try though," I told him teasingly before leaving him alone with Jack in our bedroom and walking into the shower.

I was shampooing my hair when I heard Dom call me.

"Letty, we've got a problem!"

I stopped the running water as soon as I heard that.

"What did you do Dom?" I yelled at him from inside the shower.

"The baby needs it's diapers changed!" He yelled back.

This seriously would be a big deal for him I thought to myself.

"Then change his dang diaper Dom, and don't wait for me to get out of this shower to do it myself, you'll regret it!" I told him before turning back on the water and letting my threat sink into his mind.

When I was finally done with my shower I walked out the bathroom to find one of my scarfs wrapped around Jack as if it were a diaper. If looks could kill Dom would be dead.

"The diaper wouldn't stick together, don't hurt me," He told me putting the baby in front of him so I wouldn't be able to smack him.

I grabbed the baby from him and put him on the bed unwrapping my scarf off of his little waist. I threw it at Dom's face.

"Ew, Letty!"

"You deserved it, and you're buying me a new one," I told him as I finished putting on the baby's diaper.

"You make it look easy," He told me as he stared at the properly put diaper done in less than a minute.

"No, I just have brain cells," I told him before walking downstairs with him following me.

"Ouch Let, I'm glad we don't have kids, it makes you mean," He told me as we sat back down on the couch.

"I'm always mean," I told him before kissing him to go pick up the kitchen.

By the time I'd come back I found Dom asleep on the couch with Jack asleep laying on his chest. I'd never wanted kids, but the sight of seeing them sleeping so peacefully almost made me want one.

A knock on the door then distracted me. I quickly opened it to make sure neither one of them woke up.

"Hey Let, looking good," Roman told me as he walked in and saw me wearing a cooking apron.

I slapped him in the back of his head.

"So what are you doing babysitting Jack?"

He asked me as he sat across the kitchen table.

"No, I'm babysitting Jack and Dom, so far the baby has caused me less trouble." I told him.

"So when are you going to start popping out kids?" He asked me.

"The day you settle down, so pretty much when pigs fly," I told him laughing.

"Oh please, don't you want another mini you or Dom running around?" He asked me eagerly before we both cracked up laughing at how that would turn out.

We laughed a little too loudly and the baby woke up, we got Roman to rock him and Dom and I went to go sit outside on our porch.

"So Let, we almost survived an entire day with the little guy, did it make you want to have one ourselves?" He asked me curiously.

I looked up at him before seeing his honest desire to have one.

"Someday," I told him before kissing his cheek.

"Well want to practice some baby making tonight?" He asked me way to eager.

"Nope, you ruined that when you decided to use my scarf as a diaper."


	9. Album

**Just a little fanfic that came to my mind. Thank you to everyone that reviews and reads my stories, it honestly means the world to me. I love you guys. Xo.**

* * *

Dom:

"Hey Dom, want to grab me another beer, I'm with child," Brian told me trying to make an innocent face, though there wasn't an innocent bone in his body.

"You know that baby crap won't work after the kid can walk right?" I asked him mimicking the look on his face.

"That's why I'm milking it while I can Dom," He said smirking that asshole smile of his.

I got off from the couch hit him on the back of his head before walking back inside from our backyard. Things were going back to the way things used to be, before all the heists and criminal career we had going on.

As I looked around me I could feel everything piecing itself back together effortlessly.

Brian sat on the couch in the backyard porch with Jack on his lap, I'd never seen the guy so happy, same with Mia. She was talking with Giselle about her wedding plans with Han, they were both beaming. At the barbeque stood Roman and Han. I could overhear Roman arguing about how long you have to let the ribs sit before turning them over.

"Dude seriously, you don't know meat, I know meat, so sit your ass down.."

Han just laughed and told everyone who to blame for the burnt ribs.

Everything was perfect to the picture, only one person was missing, and she was sitting inside by herself.

Since she'd gotten back I'd made sure to not let her feel left out, she fit right in before, so it only made sense it'd be natural for her to come back to her true home. Some days were harder than others, she seemed more reluctant, confused even. I tried to not give it much thought, because I knew things would never be exactly the same, but I knew one thing and that was that my Letty was still the same girl sitting in front of me.

"Hey Let," I told her as I closed the door behind me and walked towards her sitting on the couch with an album in her hands. Mia had given them to her in thought that it'd help her remember, I'd never seen her actually look at them until now.

"Why does Brian have a black eye in this picture?" She asked me as I sat down next to her. She pointed to a picture with Mia kissing Brian on the cheek at a park somewhere.

I laughed slightly remembering the cause of his black eye.

* * *

_"Seriously Letty, just let him go, he's not worth it!" Mia yelled at Letty across the driveway. It was around midnight and the crowd of the party was dwindling down until they caught the fight that looked like was about to happen._

_"No Mia, he doesn't get to just fuck with your feelings!" Letty yelled back at Mia starting to walk closer towards Brian who still had a stupid smirk playing at his lips. The guy really didn't know when to quit it. _

_I didn't get involved because I knew that if I hit Brian I'd seriously screw him up and then Mia would kill me, secondly I knew that in less than a week they'd be back together again. And lastly I knew Letty could handle it, though I didn't think she'd actually punch him._

_"Letty you're not in this!" Brian yelled at her._

_"Why? Scared to get beat up by a girl?" She told him cockily._

_"If thats what you call yourself -" Was all poor Brian could get out before Letty nailed him right beneath his eye. _

_In all honestly she did him a favor, because I've see her do much worse._

_After being embarrassed in front of an entire crowd of people he got in his car and sulked his way home before showing up to our house less than four days later._

_He apologized to Mia for being an ass and of course Mia accepted his apology in a heart beat. They were both super immature back then, they must have dated and broken up more than ten times before being in a steady relationship, thank God they got a grip eventually_.

* * *

"So I did that to him, being sixteen?" She asked me her eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Yup," I told her wrapping my arm around her on the couch.

"Damn, I'm badass," She told me smiling cockily just like she did that night before she punched Brian. Some things never change.

"Yes, yes you are," I told her leaning down and kissing her.

After she pulled away she continued passing the pictures through the album. I looked at her face as she saw them to see if it would trigger anything, if she'd remember anything. She told me last night she remembered some things, and that reignited a hope I didn't even know I had.

"Please tell me I didn't actually wear this," She told me as she cringed pointing at a picture down on the album.

As I looked down I saw what she meant, it was a picture of Letty and I before Prom. She was wearing a red long strapless dress and I was in a black tux. In the picture we were looking at each other laughing, while Vince made a face in the background with Mia photo bombing us.

"You didn't like it back then either," I told her rubbing circles on her arm.

* * *

_"Seriously Mom, I look like a freaking flame!" I heard Letty yell down at her Mom who was downstairs with me before she walked down the stairs._

_"Damn, if you're a flame can I be the candle?" I said as she walked down taking her in, she looked absolutely stunning, with the red that brought out her nicely tan skin and curly hair cascading down past her shoulders._

_Letty laughed at my cheesy attempt to cheer her up and her mom whacked me in the back of the head. _

_"Ok guys, pose," Letty's Mom told us scooting us together to get into the same frame._

_"Seriously guys, can you at least look like you're enjoying yourselves?" Her Mom grunted at us again._

_I could hear Vince and Mia snickering from behind us._

_As I held Letty behind the waist and tried to force myself to make a cheesy smile I heard Letty whisper to me._

_"You look like a penguin," We both started cracking up and saw the camera flash in the middle of our laughter._

* * *

Letty laughed at my side hearing me tell her the story of the picture.

"I was either lying or nervous because you clean up nice Toretto," She told me pulling me in to whisper in my ear, "penguins are sexy."

I chuckled in her ear totally turned on before she continued on looking through the pictures, until finally she found another to question me about.

"Dom, you can pull off a lot of clothes, but a coconut bra and hula skirt, I'm not really feeling it," She told me laughing.

I laughed looking down at the picture that Letty and Mia tormented me about for years.

* * *

_"Are you seriously making this bet with me right now?" I overheard Letty say from the office at the garage before I walked in._

_"Bet about what?" I asked Letty as she looked over gloatingly at Vince._

_"Whoever scores highest on the science final gets to have Saturdays and Sundays off at the garage for a month," Vince told me._

_"Wait, wait, wait -" I told them, " Lets make this interesting." I said way too deviously._

_"If Vince gets a higher score you and Mia have to... -" I began to say._

_"Dress up in skanky little cop outfits for an entire day at work," Vince filled in for me._

_I eyed him warily not needing the mental image of my sister dressed like a prostitute on Halloween, but I let the thought escape me as I thought of seeing Letty dressed up like that._

_"Deal," Letty spat back at Vince, "But if I score higher you two have to dress up as hula girls," _

_"Deal," Vince and I said in unison as Mia walked into the office._

_"You guys are really too stupid," Letty said before she walked out, "While you have Dom to tutor you Vince, I have Mia," She said cockily before closing the office door, leaving the sigh of defeat Vince and I shared to be only heard by Mia as she laughed._

_A week later Vince and Letty walked into the garage with their final in hand, Letty yelling all over the place rubbing her 80% in my face. While Vince sulked on his way in as I snatched his paper from his hand, 62%._

_"Seriously dude!" I told him punching his shoulder._

_"Hey, at least I didn't fail!" He said defensively as Mia and Letty were jumping around celebrating their win._

_"Hey boys," Letty yelled back at us on the driveway, we turned around to find her holding up the hula girl costumes._

_"I pre-ordered them, Christmas came early this year," She said laughing along with Mia._

* * *

"Aw, I'm sorry baby, that must've been so embarrassing," She told me wrapping her arms around me as she let the album close and fall to the floor.

"Really?" I asked her questioningly.

"No," She laughed before getting on top of me and started kissing me again.

We stayed like this for minutes, not having a care in the world.

"Yo Dom," I could hear Brian yelling at me as he opened the back door, I ignored him.

"Seriously dude, why that couch? Don't taint it," He told me trying to grab my attention. I let go of Letty's lips as she climbed off me and sat next to me.

"Taint what O'Connor?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Just good memories," He told me with a smile that held too much.

"Like that time I gave you a black eye?" I heard Letty say from behind me.

Brian's face was priceless.

"Lucky shot," He mumbled his ego obviously hurt.

"Lucky I didn't kill you," I mumbled back.

"I can jog your memory if you want Brian," Letty told him as I smiled down at her.

"I'll pass," He said before grabbing his beer and walking out again.

"Pussy," I heard Letty mumble beside me.

"Some things never change," I told her leaning down to kiss her forehead before noticing the wary look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking..." She told me looking up at me, "We could make a few more memories," She finished before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

Yeah, things had never felt more like home.


End file.
